Robo-Ky
The '''Robo-Ky' (ロボカイ, Robo-Kai) are characters in the Guilty Gear series. As their name implies, they are robotic versions of Ky Kiske. A notable model of Robo-Ky appears as Ky's GG Mode version in the console re-release of GGX, GGX Plus. They then made their first dynamic story mode first appearance in GGXX, while the revamped version appears in #Reload. To unlock the character, all 60 story paths must be beaten, 40 missions have to be completed, fight him on Level 210 in Survival Mode, or accumulate 60 hours of normal gameplay. While the Robo-Ky did not have a story path until Guilty Gear XX Accent Core Plus, they are a major element of many characters' story. They seem to be interested in taking into custody those of Japanese descent, those who use Ki force, and those who the P.W.A.B. consider a threat. Character Design (and Evolution) Little did most know, Robo-Ky made his debut in GGX Plus as the "Guilty Gear" mode of Ky. This version along with the XX version was erroneously coined as "Gear Ky", "Orochi Ky", or "Black Ky" by fans. Up close, all the models are shown to have the same type of clothing Ky himself wears, only in that as of #Reload, "Ennui" is etched onto the belt in the place of "Hope". This may be an indication that all or most unique playable versions are counterfeits made by rogue scientists. Up close face wise, all Robo-Ky's are shown with metallic faces with mouths that have artificial joints (GGXX's character select artwork seems to omit the joint-lines), yellow lights for eyes, and toy wind-up gears on one side of their head (similar to Frankenstein's Monster, though the #Reload Robo-Ky has both of them on the side of their heads). However, the sprites largely contradicted with the artwork. GGX Plus Robo-Ky was a simple palette swap of Ky with a few different moves, while in GGXX where his appearance was more notable; the same occurred where instead, Robo-Ky's skin on his sprite was colored light-turquoise to match his artwork and to differentiate with the normal Ky, though his mouth was normal like the original Ky sprite. His eyes were also dilated with no pupils and with yellow sclera. He also gained one of EX Ky's moves and was now a separate character from Ky on the select screen, for he was no longer an "EX" version of him. To top off, Robo-Ky lacked an EX mode, but had his own Gold version and had no story mode. In the story mode, Robo-Ky's portraits mirrored normal Ky's, only with artwork differences (the positions were the same) and thus, several characters mistook Robo-Ky with the original in many instances. This became an obsolete issue in GGXX Accent Core Plus, where all characters are clearly able to tell he is a robot. As of #Reload, Robo-Ky then finally became a new character outright; his fighting stance was the same as Ky's (only with differences in face animation), and his face now had gray plating, white "teeth" for his artificial mouth, a "dirty" shade to his outfit (the colors of Robo-Ky's outfits are more yellow than normal Ky's), and a black colored Fuuraiken. He also gained brand new sprites and attacks as well, with the GGXX incarnation being a broken and banned character from the tournament scene (as well as possible underpowered traits); this is mainly due to Robo-Ky being console exclusive without much accessibility for proper assestment. However, in the #Reload version story mode (which is the same as the original XX's story), Robo-Ky acts the same as with the distorted voice, and only in gameplay he is shown to be re-hauled. He would however gain his own story mode in Accent Core Plus. In terms of voice, Robo-Ky in GGX Plus would "stutter" his phrases, while in GGXX, Robo-Ky's voice in both story and gameplay would be Takeshi Kusao's voice distorted (as well as in #Reload's story mode). As of GGXX #Reload, the new Robo-Ky would gain completely new voice clips only in-battle and another voice in Accent Core. Special versions were included in Guilty Gear Isuka, such as "Robo-Ky Mk. II", a model created by a rogue scientist that could be programmed by the player with facsimiles of moves from other characters, and "Robo-Ky Substance", a completely grey-colored massive scaled-up version of Mk. II. Gallery [[Robo-Ky/Image Gallery|'Robo-Ky's Image Gallery']] Personality Robo-Ky's first debut in GGX Plus showed him to have a grudge against the normal Ky (similar to most "cloned" creations of originals), with it stating that defeating the original is a reason for its existence. In GGXX, the Robo-Ky's are all loyal initially loyal to the The Post-War Administration Bureau, while mocking and looking down upon other fighters and proving to them the "might, order and superiority" of the PWAB. As of #Reload, Robo-Ky is given somewhat of a more comical personality, but not much is shown due to the story modes in #Reload and Slash, where Robo-Ky still acts and sounds the same as his XX counterpart, and the lack of a story mode in Isuka. In Accent Core Plus, it is shown that this variant is a perverted, womanizing, seemingly defective model. "Ennui" is etched onto his belt, which suggests he may be acting out of boredom. It is revealed when defeating another Robo-Ky that he is both an archaic model and a "fake", meaning he is not registered. He doesn't appear to like characters who aren't human, but openly appreciates strong women like Jam and Baiken. The last remaining Robo-Ky unit in Xrd Revelator however, is taken almost as seriously as the Accent Core versions as one would expect; loud-mouthed and somewhat in the slumps, the last remaining Robo-Ky nonetheless, has gained much more insight and newfound ideals that made him much radically different from its prior personality, despite some comical trails still being prevalent. Thus, he is able to see through Bedman's wicked farce while stating that "despite so many complicated ideologies people don't need, they can still connect". Story Backstory Robo-Ky is a prototype guard unit for the Bureau, created by Crow, but it quickly turns to reveal being defective and unstable. Guilty Gear X Plus Robo-Ky (or "Guilty Gear" Ky) appears as one of Ky's opponents in only one of his story routes, via Ky's second path. Due to Robo-Ky not being a complete separate character from his original, he uses one of his alternate colors. Robo-Ky initially first finds Ky in a deserted location and scans him from afar. The robot then starts to declare that it must defeat the original to prove itself (causing Ky to sneeze out of an old wives' tale). Ky Kiske's Story Mode path 2]] In the intro of the battle, Ky will be kneeling down like in one of his intro animations, seemingly unaware of the robot. The Robo-Ky moves closer towards him at a slow pace just before crawling towards him fully, then using his throw animation at very high peak. Hitting Ky as he notices and thus starts the round like so. Due to this, Ky will always lose a portion of his health before the fight begins. In the second path ending of Ky's story mode, Ky has discarded his shoulder scarf in order to divert the robot, while hiding just to regain himself. Ky then comments that the robot is very persistent, even when it lost the battle. Guilty Gear XX Robo-Ky does not have a story mode, but it along with several copies of itself appears in several others' story modes. The conditions for defeating them vary for each story mode and path; some versions are fought normally, while some only take damage from Overdrives. ''Guilty Gear XX Λccent Core Plus'' Crow sends Robo-Ky to different missions, trying to send him to his destruction, while Robo-Ky seems to turn crazier with the passing on time. He is destroyed by the new guard prototypes, the Justice clones, but the final result is the destruction of both. Free from Robo-Ky, Crow shows his new prototypes, the "Robo-temkins". In the Story Mode for the other characters, Robo-Ky appears as a guardian for the Bureau or as a crazy robot that finds everybody to be "defective" minus the female characters. Instead, he tries to turn them into his wives. ''Guilty Gear XRD -REVELATOR-'' It is revealed that only one Robo-Ky survived the decommissioning that happened six years ago. He has become a freelance robot for hire, yet is still homeless due to not having a single client until Venom hires him for a certain condition they are up against. He assists Venom in impeding Bedman, who is incapable of reading his mind since he is a robotic entity. When Bedman threatens the lives of innocent children, Robo-Ky initiates his self-destruct sequence to destroy Bedman's Bedframe, which leaves him open to Venom's Tera Machina System. After the battle and reduced to a head, he carries the unconscious Venom to places unknown, presumably to receive repairs and to get Venom medical attention for his injuries. Gameplay In GGX Plus, Robo-Ky's standing and walking sprites were all ripped from normal Ky's "getup" sprites (via Ky getting up from lying face-down). His running animation was a Ride the Lightning movement-animation without its effects and the startup, and his backdash went back a bit less further. Robo-Ky would often be in a weak, slouching stance (possibly to hint that it has a few bugs, and would also use the "exit menu" sound effect periodically), and his walking animations would make him crawl on the ground (again, ripped from the same aforementioned getup sprites) which also used sound effects associated with metallic weapons. His crouching stance was ripped from the final frames of Ky's normal throw. All other movements were the same however, such as his normal attacks. Like with alternate mode characters, moves were to be replaced and lost: *'Stun Edge Charge Attack' was replaced with Ray Divider: a move where Robo-Ky brings up his hand and slaps it to the ground to create an electric barrier that can block projectiles and do multiple hits. *'Stun Dipper' was replaced with Impala Hunt: a move where Robo-Ky dashes a quick distance at a blindingly fast speed to sweep his foe with a low electric slash. Using it up close would make Robo-Ky slash from behind. The animation paved way for EX Ky's Grand Vapor Thrust in the XX games. *The HS version of Vapor Thrust was now an Overdrive called Aces High, where Robo-Ky takes up into the sky in an angelic manner (basically an upwards Ride the Lightning) and slashes outward in a regal position. Only GGX Advance gives the move the command QCFx2+S, making the HS Vapor Thrust accessible again. The final slash animation was used for EX Ky's Kiriharai (Cutting Sweep), the followup for both Vapor Thrust and Grand VT in his EX mode in the XX games. *In GGXX, he gains EX Ky's Elegant ni Kiru (Elegantly Beheading) command throw. *Also in GGXX, Robo-Ky's Sacred Edge fires a laser instead of a massive lightning spear-head (similar to his unnamed laser overdrive in GGX Advance). *'Ride the Lightning' does only one hit, but travels faster with more damage that matches up to the original version. Some of these moves and their animations would be reused by Kakusei Ky in GG Isuka. In GGXX, Robo-Ky was the same as in GGX Plus, only now he had a distorted voice and turquoise skin. However, even outside the story mode (where Robo-Kys tend to analyze abilities of the characters, making them only damageable by Overdrives or Instant-Kills), the robot was considered overpowered due to its speed, low frame, and with some of its superb moves (Impala Hunt being great for crossups and mixups alike, as well as Ride the Lightning and Sacred Edge being more damaging and buffed from their original versions used by the normal Ky). Robo-Ky was thus along with Justice and Kliff, banned from competitive play. However, some sources state it was simply not because the robot was overpowering, but mainly due to the fact that along with the aforementioned two, they were console-exclusive characters added in with no actual balance done to their movesets. In #Reload, Robo-Ky then became a heavy hitter (in both power and weight), along with having some of the highest defenses of the cast. His new moves give a new height to his gameplay, making Robo-Ky a powerful character with great combos and zoning potential, and the chance to rack up massive damage of a large number of hit confirms. His normals all have great hitting power and a notable amount of them can cause stagger. It should be noted that instead of a Tension Meter, Robo-Ky has a "Power Gauge" instead, which empties whenever he not only uses Overdrives, but special moves as well. The latter type of moves are powered up depending on how much levels of power Robo-Ky has. In terms of his hitting power, a majority of Robo-Ky's combos can be deadly to any character off of a counter hit, which is what the robot greatly benefits from. He does have notable drawbacks though. Robo-Ky has the lowest amount of guts on the roster to offset his high defense, making him susceptible to long combos with little damage deterioration. He also gains his power at a very considerably slow rate, making him very meter reliant. The fact that his special moves can drain his power rather quickly doesn't seem to help. Robo-Ky also has a temperature gauge next to his Power Gauge, which fills up as he uses special moves and other sorts of attacks. This can be good and bad, as having high temp can increase the hitstun on his attacks with an added fire effect (made apparent on how red his plating gets) while also giving new hit effects and/or chip damage on block, though making Robo-Ky overheat will make him explode and fall back, interrupting anything he was just doing, as well as dealing him slight damage. His heat can be lowered with his f+HS attack, the KY-Netsuzai (ANTI-Febrile) can let out heat while doing varying amounts of damage depending on how hot Robo-Ky is. For quick power gains, he can use his Zadan-KY (Discussion-MEETING) move to lay mats that only any Robo-Kys can gain power from, use his KY-Denpa (STRANGE-Electrical Wave) to suck energy from his opponent and convert it to power, or his Gen-KY Lovers (Li-MIT Lovers) to boost himself with a quick power gauge gain for 10 seconds (indicated both by a timer above his head and his eyes glowing red), only to explode into a self-damaging huge surge of electricity and lose all power while dropping to the ground into a knockdown, though this portion of the move can be great to damage opponents with as either a reversal or a combo extender; it can also be Bursted-out of to recover more quickly and to also start combos with, though either way hitting the opponent with the surge will cause it to stay on screen for a while even after Robo-Ky recovers. His "Gatling combinations"/magic series normal attack chains are also a bit different from most characters, requiring a bit of deep knowledge on a majority of the robot's combos (especially if one is used to how the original Ky's normal attack chains work). Another notable weakness of the robot's is his lack of vertical coverage to offset his solid frame traps and pokes, as he particularly has some subpar anti-airs with his 6P, 2H and KY-Maku Home Run (GAME-Opening Home Run; Robo-Ky's version of the original Ky's Vapor Thrust). KY-Maku Home Run in particular, is an interesting anti-air special in that the stronger versions have more lower height than the weaker ones, though mainly due to the fact that Level 1 via its longer recovery via the higher height makes it much easier to punish than the Level 3 version (but in turn makes it a bit weaker to use in air combos due to the higher levels' lower heights). Robo-Ky also has taunts only used while knocked down, with chances of ruining the opponent's wake-up pressure on Robo-Ky if used at correct moments (but it costs 1 power bar increment per use). Tsuu-KY-Geki (Pain-PLEASURE-Attack) is also one of the robot's best moves; despite having a stun modifier of zero, the move has a decent amount of invincibility, along with an amazing hitbox that both give it a good amount of priority. Robo-Ky will also do an automatic taunt on his foe should he connect with the move which will fill up his Power Gauge rather quickly (said taunt can also be interrupted for combos). Dame na Yatsu wa Nani wo Yatte mo Dame! (Whatever is Done, A Fellow No Good is No Good!) can be a rather damaging Overdrive, but at the cost of raising his heat level up as the attack goes on. As of Slash, Robo-Ky can now button mash S for a continuous amount of hits, with his final blow now being an additional QCF+S command that can also lower his temp gauge. It also should be noted that instant-blocking attacks allows Robo-Ky to gain one increment of power per instant block, which is rewarding for proper defensive play; however, repeatedly blocking attacks (mainly outside of instant-blocking) is also another sure-fire way to fill up his temperature gauge, meaning Robo-Ky can't afford to be pressured often during blockstrings lest he wants to overheat, though it may work in his favor when it comes to using the heat for combos if Robo-Ky manages to land a reversal. Robo-Ky's EX version is similar, though it alters his moves notably; he gains an Overdrive version of his crouching HS called Torinitorotoruen Henshitsu (TNT Alteration) and his KY-Netsuzai and Zadan-KY have proper special move motions (as well as several of his moves gaining new motions as well; his KY-Kokoro no Ichigeki has a new motion that does not need an initial grounded KY-Maku Home Run to connect and can even be done in midair, making it akin to the original Ky's Ride the Lightning). Not only that, his Slash, Hard Slash and Dust moves (including the aforementioned motions of his specials) have all been revamped to fit a scheme similar to the normal Ky, and his power bar increments are split into 20 as opposed to 10. But at cost of this new form of play, his Dame na Yatsu wa Nani wo Yatte mo Dame! and Tsuu-KY-Geki are removed as a result. As of Accent Core, not much as changed other than Robo-Ky now can input his forward punch three times in a row, and like the original Ky, he gains a new move (a Force Break) that is a variation of his jumping Dust attack, the Kyou wa KY-san (Today is a FINE-day). This enables extreme mobility for Robo-Ky in midair, and resets his air options, giving a chance for Robo-Ky to control the match in midair with enough power to spare and for extending a good number of air combos. What's more, it can also be TK'd/Tiger Knee'd, enabling a number of newfound instant overhead mixups with a 4th of his Power Gauge a pop. The move cannot be cancelled into a jump, airdash, or guarding position however, but can nearly be cancelled into everything else (such as a Faultless Defense for instant blocking, and for instant airdash options). In + R however, Robo-Ky is changed to have more reward with having his temp kept around Level 3, but suffers from more dependence on his resources to apply stronger pressure and damage. His KY-Maku Home Run in mid-air is now also considered an overhead. Command List Robo-Ky's Command List}} Powers & Abilities The Robo-Ky appear to be capable of calling each other, analyzing the moves of their opponent (to the point where they can become immune to them), poisoning them, and instant brainwashing. They also possess the same techniques as Ky Kiske and frequently share data with one another. In GGXX, the original line of Robo-Kys were portrayed as a serious threat. However, as of Accent Core, they are often used as comical relief throughout the game, and shown to have personalities and low intelligence. In #Reload, the Robo-Kys are also shown to be more robotic than in X Plus or XX, as they can detach their body parts, and even conceal objects inside several of their compartments, such as a chair in their backs, or produce a literal cape out of their clothing. Like the original Ky, they have control over lightning, but it is unknown if it's purely electricity from technology or actual lightning magic. The latest and presumably last model of Robo-Ky has been upgraded with a special bio-alloy and an improved version of the Hercules Engine. He appears to be significantly more powerful than the original prototype, as well as the Mk. I and II models, as he was able to completely destroy Bedman's 8th Generation Reinforced High-Density Bed Frame though at the cost of his body. Musical Themes * Holy Orders (Be Just or Be Dead) - Guilty Gear X Plus * Holy Orders? - Guilty Gear XX * Vortex Infinitum - Guilty Gear XX#Reload Korean OST * Under Construction (Day) - Guilty Gear XX * Under Construction (Night) - Guilty Gear XX Character Quotes See: [[Robo-Ky/Quotes|'Robo-Ky Quotes']] "IKUZO SUUPAA ROBO-KAI SENKANDO NI DASSHU NISOKU DE GENKAI REBERU KYUUJUUKYUU HASSHIN! Guilty Gear XX #Reload-onwards - Intro "KORE DE KAGAKU NO CHIKARA DA." (THIS IS THE POWER OF SCIENCE.) - Guilty Gear XX #Reload-onwards - winpose "BUKKOWASU ZO KON'NYAROU." (I'M GONNA WRECK YOU YA' BASTARD.) - Guilty Gear XX Accent Core - ground throw "OVERCLOCK!" Guilty Gear XX #Reload onwards - activating Gen-KY Lovers "NETSU BOUSOU DA!" (A HEAT RAMPAGE!) - Guilty Gear XX #Reload onwards - Gen-KY Lovers expires "SHOKI FURYOU!" (EARLY FAILURE!) - Guilty Gear XX #Reload onwards - Gen-KY Lovers expires "HEH HEH HEH!" Guilty Gear XX #Reload onwards - mid-air Dust attack "WARUI NO WA ITSUMO KIKAI WO TSUKAU NINGEN NO KATA DA." (THE HUMANS WHO ALWAYS USE THE MACHINE FOR THEIR WAYS ARE THE BAD ONES.) Guilty Gear XX #Reload onwards - one of his "Get up" taunts "MISAIRU HASSHITA~!" (MISSILE ACTIVATED~!) - Chounai-KY Bargain "DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DAME!!!" (NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO GOOD!) Guilty Gear XX #Reload onwards - during Whatever is Done, A Fellow No Good is No Good! "KIEEEEE~!!!!" - KY-Kokoro no Ichigeki "DOSHITE MO TATAKAI? KEISU YONJUU HACHI "ORIJINARU TO NO SOUGUU" MANYUARU NIYORI SUMIYAKA NI-NAN DAKE?!" (WHY DO YOU FIGHT? CASE 48 "ENCOUNTER WITH ORIGINAL" MANUAL ACCORDING TO PROMPT-WHAT THE HELL?!) - Guilty Gear XX #Reload onwards - one of his Intros against his "original", Ky Kiske. "BUZAMABUZAMABUZAMABUZAMABUZAMABUZAMA" (UNCOUTHUNCOUTHUNCOUTHUNCOUTHUNCOUTHUNCOUTH) - Guilty Gear XX #Reload-onwards - winpose "HONKI DE YATTARA MOTTO TSUYOI ZO." (SHOULD'VE DONE IT FOR REAL WITH MORE STRENGTH.) - Guilty Gear XX #Reload onwards - one of his winposes against his "original", Ky Kiske. References and Allusions *Aces High, one of his old-versions' Overdrive attacks (also used by Awakened Ky in Isuka), is an allusion to an Iron Maiden song of the same name. Trivia *In Robo-Ky's encounter with Jam in his Story Mode in Accent Core Plus, he stated that he can convert human food into energy, meaning that he can, essentially, eat. **Coincidentally prior to that, in Isuka, both Robo-Ky and Robo-Ky Mk. II like all characters can heal from food items in the GGBoost mode. Their taunts also involve spawning a table with a drink on it, even though he does nothing direct with it. **Robo-Ky despite being a robot, also spills blood whenever he suffers damage from a bladed-attack. Though whenever he is hit, nuts and bolts will drop/spill from him. *Many of Robo-Ky's moves make fun of Ky Kiske in the form of puns with the japanese "Kai" sound, like "#13 KY-Dan" (Number 13 STAIR-Bullet; modeled after the Japanese term for "staircase") and "Kurattoku KY?" (Want Some REGRET?) The "Ky" are all written in katakana, making the translations a bit ambiguous at best. **The term "Gen-KY" in his Gen-KY Lovers is a parody of the term "genkai" (限界, lit. limit), KY-san in Kyou wa KY-san literally means breakup/dissolution (解散 "kaisan"), which via usage of the move name refers to it being a beautiful day (as in "the clouds breaking up"). KY-Kokoro is a pun off of "kaishin" (改心, lit. "reform" or "conversion"), with kokoro being the on'yomi-to-kun'yomi formatting of "shin" (心, lit. heart or mind). Zadan-KY on the other hand, is a pun off of "zadankai" (座談会), literally meaning either a symposium or a round-table discussion. Tsuu-KY on the other hand, is tsuukai (痛快, lit. a thrill or intense pleasure). ***Robo-Ky's f+HS, the KY-Netsuzai is translated as HIGH-Heat Medicine or ANTI-Febrile (via being a special move in his EX Mode), a reference to medicine used for high temperature fevers. **The localized versions of the moves in Accent Core Plus R are instead puns of the "ky" suffix, such as "Ris-KY Lovers" and "Spi-KY". The only exceptions to this rule which follow the original "kai" sound are "S-KY-line" and "Today's S-KY's Beautiful". ***13 Luc-KY is a joke based on the number 13 in Asian cultures being considered an unlucky number. *Some of his #Reload moves are ripoffs on animations from the original GGX Plus and GGXX Robo-Ky's (and a bit of normal Ky's in general): **Gen-KY Lovers (Li-MIT Lovers) uses an alternate version of Ray Divider's animation. In his EX version however, Robo-Ky's new crouching reuses the actual Ray Divider animation. **KY-Denpa (STRANGE-Electrical Wave) is a rip from EX Ky's Elegant ni Kiru (Elegantly Beheading) command throw, only it knocks back/wallsticks instead of launching. **KY-Maku Home Run (GAME-Opening Home Run) is uncanny to Vapor Thrust, only with no special trailing effects on the slash. **EX Ky's Kiriharai (Cutting Sweep) is the same finishing animation to Aces High; KY-Kokoro no Ichigeki (Blow of the CON-version) is also a directly-vertical Aces High, barring the lightning aura, as well as not somersaulting during the recovery animation. **Both Tsuu-KY-Geki (Pain-PLEASURE-Attack) and the EX mode KY-Kokoro no Ichigeki use Ride the Lightning's animation. **His crouching uses the initial sliding-kick hit of Stun Dipper. His EX version uses the second slashing strike for his crouching . ***His jumping and are inverse altered-animations of Ky's jumping and , oddly enough. EX mode remaps them in the original Ky's scheme. **The initial blow of his Instant Kill uses an altered animation of Impala Hunt. The start of KY-Kokoro no Ichigeki also uses the final ending frame of Impala Hunt for its startup, and so does Kakusei Ky's version of Aces High in GG Isuka. *His Instant Kill spawns smaller Robo-Kys that walk down a ladder from his mouth. This is most likely a reference to Yatterwan in the anime series Yatterman. *His mid-air move (where he paddles a bicycle while he is lifted by his helicopter-like head) is nicknamed as "ROFL-copter" because of its hilarity. *His Overdrive, "Dame na Yatsu wa Nani wo Yatte mo Dame!", is a reference to JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, a manga series famous for its use of rapid punching attacks with constant repetitions of characters' verbal tics per blow. Robo-Ky's Overdrive most likely references Dio Brando's variation of this type of move. **Coincidentally, the current Japanese voice actor for Zato-1/Eddie is Takehito Koyasu, who currently voices Dio in recent JJBA media. Jun'ichi Suwabe, Venom's current Japanese voice, also voices Telence T. D'Arby, with Jouji Nakata (Sol's current voice) voicing Enrico Pucci, and That Man's voice (Tomokazu Sugita) voicing Joseph Joestar in his youth. *In the Open-Field game: M.U.G.E.N, fans made Robo-Jam and Robo-Sol each using many of these knockoffs's originals and Robo-ky himself. "Robofying" characters is a bit popular among fans, some of the examples being Robo-Dizzy. *While Robo-Ky's character sprite depicts his "skin" (or plating to be accurate) as blue/turqoise, his artwork has it blue with a deep green. Others show him as silver. **This also applies to the recent Robo-Ky, where his plating is shown to be silver, but his Accent Core ''artwork shows it as turqoise. (His clothes are also shown in the same color's as Ky's, while in gameplay it has a more "dirty" shade to it.) **Interestingly, it is possible to use a color edit function in some of the games to change Ky's skin to the toning of the original ''GGXX Robo-Ky; both the skin colors via the color edit function and the actual Robo-Ky base-color actually have the same palette tied to his outfits yellow buttons, which in turn forces them to change color as well. * Faust's Nani ga Deru ka na? and its Overdrive version involves Faust dropping small-sized dolls of some characters. Robo-Ky is one of these characters only as of XX. **It should be noted, however, that the mini Robo-Ky uses his original green color scheme from Guilty Gear XX: The Midnight Carnival and in his character artwork in Accent Core. *Robo-Ky's KY-Kokoro no Ichigeki (Blow of the CON-version) is one of the few Overdrive moves that can only be followed up from a normal special move; the other is Axl Low's Shiranami no Homura; this is barring any similar moves that are Force Breaks in Accent Core (as well as predating them). **The third however, is Sol's normal Fafnir-into-Tyrant Rave Alpha/Original in Accent Core + R (even though that version of Tyrant Rave is an Overdrive-styled Force Break instead). *In normal mode, Robo-Ky is one of the few characters who has universal attacks that are inconsistently allocated; his crouching dust/sweep is instead a special move while his real sweep is his crouching S. His crouching HS is also an upward projectile. Most of his attacks are revamped to normal allocation in his EX Mode. *Robo-Ky is the only character to have no new artwork for Guilty Gear Isuka. He reuses his artwork in #Reload. External Links * Dustloop Forums - Accent Core Robo-Ky Guide * Mizuumi's GG Wiki - Robo-Ky References ... Navigation Category:Guilty Gear Characters Category:Robots Category:Playable Characters Category:Secret Characters Category:P.W.A.B. Category:Villains